


Future Memories

by VickValentine



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark Fantasy, Diary (sort of?), Erotical subtext, F/M, Fantasy, Fantasy Creatures, Fictional races, Philosophy, Tags and Warnings May Change, Unknown Universe, character focused, dark themes, introspective, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 13:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19151551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickValentine/pseuds/VickValentine
Summary: Welcome to the universe called Nexus, where dreams and thoughts of people from Realitytake form. Feel free to marvel at the beautiful madness of the ever-growing space, whereworlds get created and time alone does not bring death to life. However, beware of thetragedy born of free will and malevolent intentions. Demons appear with one goal in mind: tobe themselves, for better or for worse, and eradicate the mistake of fusing together mind andmatter.---Let us take look at a diary left behind by Entite, a kind-hearted misanthrope, who used to livein Reality, until he found himself in Nexus and took a significant part in the war against thedemonic crusade. His story is but one of many - but tragically beautiful nevertheless.Dear reader - seeker of stories; of emotions both joyous and baleful - may you find what yourheart desires and ignite the passion to expand the world of your own creation.





	Future Memories

_Reality_ \- that is how we call the space in which resides your planet, your world - the Earth. Before I tell you the rest of the story, I may have to take some precautions. Some of you might be shocked, since many humans have not yet ventured beyond Reality, not even for a little while. For starters, try to perceive yourself as a person living on a floating piece of land in an empty space. If this does not seem weird to you in any way, or if it procures excitement... then the story from Nexus will provide you memories not easily forgotten.

Reality is not the only existing system of worlds. There are places beyond the reach of our senses and in those places there are, amongst other creatures, humans, who cannot sense us either. Places like these exist in infinite numbers, but you will be hearing about a particular system of worlds called Nexus.  
Just like other world systems, Nexus too is somehow affected by other places, even by Reality; mainly by people living in there. When you are imagining something, it actually affects events in some place away from Reality. It is almost like dreaming, when you glance to other worlds; you see what is inside the very existence of a person, although the images are short and vague. The things you see in such a dream are but a small aspect of a spectrum of things in you that shape and create things inside Nexus and other places. To simplify it: your entire being, dreams, wishes, thoughts... it all forms into some shape in the places beyond Reality. Sometimes, however, it does not work the way we would wish. Our positive imaginations, feelings and personal aspects create what we consider to be beautiful and pleasant, although we may not be absolutely clear as of what it may be. It will find a way to create what our senses and wishes desire; be it a specific thing or a hazy image.  
The world knows. It knows what we do not; things we vaguely perceive with questions that cannot be answered. The world has its truth and it suits even our unclear demands.

But, there is a quite a big problem with bad feelings. Whether we want it or not, the dark corners of our personalities and minds, bring evil and destruction to the worlds in their physical manifestation as demons. Usually they are easy to recognize. They might look like many creatures or even things, but it is common knowledge that if it emits darkness and it is trying to kill you, it is a demon and you must either fight or run. There are times when you may encounter a creature that is naturally desolated and can be fought without any previous experience in battles. On the other hand, when a giant, armoured lizard-like monster, that is tall like a twelve-storey building, charges at you... that might be an unhealthy problem indeed. So much for the description of demons. There is actually even worse evolutional catastrophe of these materialised emotions, but we will get to that later.

Nexus has _no_ borders. It constantly expands and creates new worlds, new creatures... new stories. It is a perk that Reality lacks to a great extent, since only one world is known to you, and that would be Earth. You could say that Reality consists of one world. At least those, who were born there and found themselves in Nexus, say so.

Another thing without limitations, except for the borders of Nexus, is its cultural plurality. Imagine a mishmash of all the Earthly cultures with inhuman creatures added, like: elves, nekos, exons, draquns, fairies, succubi, orcs, serpentarii, angels... and many more; some unknown, some even unnamed. All these races with their traditions and atmosphere typical to their kind are simply limitless. We will get to some of the races individually later. The important part is that no one knows where it all started and if it is ever going to end.

Should you ever find yourself roaming in the worlds of Nexus and encounter something your logical mind cannot comprehend - for example, if something resists the laws of physics - the all-purpose and true explanation is: magic. How is it possible that nobody ages or dies of age? _Magic._ How come there exists no need to use the toilet? _Magic._ How is such a mixture of races even possible? Being horn... _ehm_... **magic**!  
It is an all-purpose answer that exists to ease your mind constricted by Reality. Seriously, magic and spells are just as natural in Nexus as the laws of physics and chemical processes are in Reality. You are just not yet accustomed to it; that is why it may seem strange... and for the same reason, it is also dangerously exciting.

Let us say that a creature from Nexus - for example, an elf - manages to find a way to Reality, he too would find strange, that he cannot use magic, or that he grows old and eventually dies by the means of age, or that he has to evacuate excessive materials from his body, or that he cannot spent a passionate evening with just anyone... mainly because the only dominant race in Reality are humans. The elf living in Reality could not go on a date with a fellow elf or a neko simply because they do not exist there. Furthermore, he would be restricted by rules that humans assumed as their mandatory truth, such as age limitations, heterosexuality (to a certain extent), inability to mate with any living creature, prohibited slavery (except for one instance of the word called _employment_ ), or forced chastity. I will hold no grudge if you find this perverted, but in many worlds in Nexus, these boundaries do not exist. To them it is just as normal and accepted as being natural; as are your priorities to you.  
It took me a long time to accept this fact, especially after I witnessed many curious mating procedures between an orc and a fairy... and that is not the sickest example I can recall. They at least looked somewhat like human beings, they were anthropomorphs... but I digress. I just wanted to point out that these two world systems - Reality and Nexus - are in many ways different. But from an impartial standpoint, neither one is worse than the other. If you were to imagine your own existence in some fantasy land, it will surely be better for you than life in Reality; it would differ from it... that is why these worlds too differ from each other, since they are the reflections of our inner being, as I have been telling you so far. It often leads me to wonder - what kind of sadistic creature creates and shapes Reality? Just as Nexus is created and fashioned by people from Reality, then someone is probably shaping the very world you live in with their personality and thoughts. This speculation often weighed heavily on my heart, because Reality is my homeworld as well. But my memories are not fond enough for me to return there.

Either way, I am probably dead back home.

So I found myself in here...

_in the eternal Nexus._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this piece.


End file.
